In a conventional control device for controlling such a fuel injection valve, a map representing a relationship (Ti-q characteristic) between an energization time Ti of the coil and an injection amount q is stored in advance, and the energization time Ti corresponding to a required injection amount is calculated with reference to the map. In recent years, a minimum value of a controllable injection amount is required to be reduced as much as possible particularly in an internal combustion engine of a direct injection type.
Under the above circumstances, in the control device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a partial lift injection where a valve closing operation is started before a valve body reaches a maximum valve open position from a start of a valve opening operation is implemented. With this operation, a minimum value of the injection amount can be reduced as compared with a control device that only performs a full lift injection where the valve closing operation is started after the valve body has reached the maximum valve open position.